The Freak Next Door
by FeelItByTheMoon
Summary: All she wanted was to make rooms in people's homes pretty. Maeva Troviet's father doesn't approve of this. When two men with tanned skin move in next door, will Maeva's dream come true? Or will her friend keep her away from the Spanish man's company she adores so much? (Rated M because this story's real name may or may not be The [Sex] Freak Next Door)
1. How Exotic

Maeva looked out her bedroom window and sighed. It was raining again, and by the way the water was rising in the street, it meant her father could not make it home. Again. She cursed Mother Nature for the constant onslaught of rainstorms that made her be alone with her mother, Janet, day after day. But then, magically, the skies slowly cleared into a starry night and the streets drained their excess water. A large truck barreled down her street three times before settling next door. Two men stepped out and headed towards her home. She lost sight of them as they approached the front door, but one stepped back after they had knocked. He was shorter, had tan skin, and looked around at his surroundings. He looked up into her window, and Maeva waved. He nodded back, then said something quickly to the other person, who stepped off the porch and waved up to her, then pointed to the door.

A car pulled into the drive and Maeva ran out of her room, down the stairs, and pushed Janice out-of-the-way so that she could greet her father. The other two men from outside followed him closely, so she looked silly, standing by the door breathing heavily. The shorter man was clearer to Maeva now, and as she looked at him she realized he was very handsome, and would have been even more so if he didn't look so irritable. He looked at her and tried to smile, but it was washed out by the other man who decided to hug Maeva right then. He was much taller than her, her head hitting his chest when he went to wrap his arms around her. He smiled warmly at her parents, and she wanted to disappear. With the man who had engulfed almost her entire body. He smelled like a vegetable garden and had skin that warmed her. Just as she decided she liked this man, he pulled away.

"I suppose I should probably introduce my cousin and I, si?" He chuckled. "I'm Antonio, and this is Lovino. We've moved in next door, and we stopped by because the realtor said you have the key...?" His emerald eyes scanned the Troviet's faces, trying to see if any of this rang a bell.

Janet gasped. "Oh, yes! I do have y'all's key. Why don't y'all two stay fer dinner, I have a nice soup goin' on and 's mighty cold out there, innit?" Everyone but Maeva's father winced at the volume of her voice.

"That would... be nice." Antonio replied. He turned to Lovino. "Doesn't it, Lovi?"

"Don't call me that! And yeah, it would," he said, looking directly at Maeva.


	2. He Touched The Butt

For the most part, dinner was silent. I got put in between Antonio and Lovino, and found myself slowly putting my knee until it was touching his leg. He glanced over at me and turned back to his soup, smiling. My father whispered to my mother like he did most nights, his arm around her shoulders, his other hand used to drink wine and gesture when he said something that made Janice laugh. I sighed softly. Whatever he saw in her was strong. I suppose fifteen years ago she was beautiful and thin, and maybe not as loud. For the fifteen years she's lived in France, she still hasn't gotten rid of her accent from America. Which I suppose is the one thing my father hates about her. She told him something else, and he moved away from her.

"Lovino, I was just telling my husband here what a cute couple you and my Maeva there would make."

I choked on my water. "Maman!"

"Too bad she already has a boyfriend. He's no good to her, either."

"Mother," I hissed across the table, "Andrew is not into women. We've been over this, yes?" Antonio chuckled next to me.

"So your boyfriend is gay? You could do better, chica." His eyes sparkled, and I started to blush.

"N-No, that's... ugh..." I gave up and took another sip of water.

"While we're talking about you, Maeva, have you decided what real university you'll be going to?" Father looked at me seriously.

"What do you mean, real?" Lovino spoke up. "If... you don't mind me asking."

"She wishes to become an interior designer, but that's nearly impossible to make happen."

"I'd major in architecture, you know. It wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Where are you gonna get that port-folio that y'need, huh?"

"Janice," I hissed, "Stay out of it." I suddenly remembered our guests sitting on either side of me, of my leg against Antonio's. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, what do you need?" Antonio asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Just a bedroom, a dining room, things like that," I stuttered, finally allowing myself to look at his face.

"Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but..." He looks back and forth, like someone shouldn't have been listening in on our conversation. "I just moved into this new house, and I want to make it look like a home. You in?"

Janice comes from the kitchen, sets of keys in her hand. "I think it's best y'all leave. Bye now," She says, ushering them out of the dining room, out of the house. I go upstairs, too upset with her to be able to stick around for the cobbler she made. I tear off my shirt, my pants, and toss them across my bedroom, running my hands through my hair, letting out an exasperated scream, crashing on my bed, staring out the window still.

I look down at my body, my bra that barely contains my breasts, my pale, thin legs. Thank god none of this is from Janice. I roll over on my stomach and look behind me, at a cute little butt that I had to work hard to get. "I could probably be a man-eater if I wanted to be," I say to no one, pulling the covers over me, falling into a dream filled sleep of tanned skin and strong hands.

* * *

Lovino answered the door, surprised that I was there. He let me in and went to look for Antonio, and I was left alone with mountains of boxes that were all marked with drawings of tomatoes and curls. I looked around where I stood, the house had a pretty simple floor plan. It would be hard to paint, though. To my left there was a door that led into a formal dining room, in front of me there was a large arch that led to the living room, and off of the living room there was a doorway that was probably an entryway to the hallway of bedrooms. The kitchen was probably open to the living room, which would be the hard to paint part.

"Maeva," Antonio said. He was sweaty from being outside, and smelled like the earth. Was he out gardening? I'd have to ask later. "It's nice to see you again, but a bit unannounced." He laughed a little, and I forced to smile unless I wanted to make things awkward. Which is not what I wanted.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting you two or anything. I just... uh... wanted to let you know if you were serious last night, I am too..." I looked everywhere but them, who had both put frowns on. "It won't cost anything if that's what you're worried about. I know a lot of thrifty ways to do this, and paint is the most you'll pay."

He engulfed me in a hug again, laughing as he said, "When do we start?"

I didn't mind that he touched my butt.


End file.
